On The Edge Of Evil
by hitsugayagirl
Summary: Join Tom Riddle through a world of magic and power, hate and betrayal. He and his friend, Andy Pettigrew, explore the castle of Hogwarts and go on adventures that will change their lives forever


_Disclaimer; I don't own anything Harry Potter. So this is my first story. I'm just putting that in there... Anyways please R&R! Oh and I know that Tom Riddle technically went to here by himself..._

Chapter 1: Nagini

"Maybe it goes this way." Said a boy, who was looking at a map. "Or maybe it goes this way..." he said flipping it over. "Or maybe..."

"It goes this way." A man walking next to him gently took the map and turned it the right way.

"Oh, right, I knew that." The boy replied. The man just smiled and nodded.

The boy's name was Tom Riddle. He had black hair that was fairly long and went to about his ears. He had a young, pale, slender face and dark eyes. He was pretty tall.

The man next to him had a very long beard that was brownish/gray with long brown hair. He was the famous Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Let see here." Dumbledore said talking out a piece of parchment from the long purple robes that he was wearing. "You have to borrow most of the things from the school, but, I think you have just enough money to get one pet and a wand."

Ok." Tom replied. "I just have one question." He looked at Dumbledore and then kept on walking. "What is the name of this school I'm going to again?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore replied.

"Erm... right, Hogwarts… I think I can remember that."

"O.k., let's go to the pet shop, and see which one you like. Would you like to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Tom.

" What's the difference?" Tom asked staring the ground.

"Well, Eeylops obviously has owls, and Menagerie has any other animal." Dumbledore stopped to think for a second. "Well, almost any kind." Tom stopped walking too.

"At the Magical one, do they have snakes?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I've just always wanted a pet snake"

"Well, Magical Menagerie it is then."

They walked for a while until the came up to a small shop. It had a wooden sign hanging down that said MAGICAL MENAGERIE. They walked inside.

Once they were inside, a man came out from the back and greeted them. He was rather short with a long nose. He had gray hair and he was balding at the top.

"Hello Albus, what brings you here?" The man asked. He looked down and saw Tom. "Why, hello there, what's your name?"

"Hello Joseph, this is Tom Riddle, I'm helping him get school supplies." Dumbledore answered.

"Ah, yes, I remember when I went to Hogwarts. Fine school, very fine… Well, since you're here, I suppose you've come to find a pet. Well, tell me Tom, what kind of pet did you have in mind?"

"I want a snake." Tom answered without hesitation.

"A snake, you say, well, I'll just go look into the back and see what I can find." Joseph walked through doors that lead to the back. They heard a crash and Tom could've sworn he heard something squawk.

"His name is Joseph Hoodley, and he is the store keeper obviously. He's very kind to the animals, but I don't think you want to get on his bad side." Dumbledore whispered to Tom.

"Oh Bugger!" they heard Joseph yell from the back. A moment later, he came through the doors carrying a box. "Here is one of my best snakes in the store." He placed the boxes on top of the store desk.

Tom walked up to the desk and sat on a stool that was right in front of it. He took the lid off of the box.

There was a small snake that was brown with black eyes. It had diamond shapes on it back.

"This one is a diamond back. It's very shy and doesn't like light."

"Boring." Tom said while yawning. "I want another one."

"Yes, Yes of course." Joseph said shakily. He grabbed the box and brought to the back room. He came back with another box, bigger than the first.

Tom opened the 2nd box. It had a medium snake that fit perfectly inside of the box. It was black. It raised its neck and something like a shield or collar popped out. It had a big red diamond on its back. It had black eyes to eyes.

"This one is a cobra, not super deadly. But if you get bitten and don't take care of it, it will kill you. Be careful when it opens up like that, it means it's not very happy."

"Nope, I don't like this one either."

"Well, Tom, I'm sorry, but these are the only two snakes that I have, and….

"What!" Tom said raising his voice a little. "You're telling me that these two sorry excuses for snakes are the only ones that you have in the entire store? Well, fine then, I'll just go somewhere else and find a place that has actual snakes."

At that, Tom leaped out of the stool so fast that it fell to the ground. He walked towards that door and was just about to push it open and walk out.

"Wait!" Joseph said. "There is just one more snake that I have." Tom turned around to face him. "I'll, I'll go get it." He scurried through the back and came back very quickly with a 3rd box, this one much bigger than the other two. He placed it ontop of the desk.

Tom walked over to the desk, stepping over the fallen stool. He took off the lid.

What he saw surprised him. It was the most beautiful snake he had ever seen. It was medium size and all black. It had bright red eyes that looked like they saw everything. Tom felt like they had a connection at once. "I want that one." Tom said.

"But, you haven't even let me describe…"

I don't care." Tom interrupted impatiently." This is the one I want."

"Very well." Joseph said. He reached under the desk and felt for the box. Once he found it, he grabbed a bag.

"You need to feed her these," Joseph said handing Tom the bag of dead rats. The smell leaked through the bag. Tom snatched it from him. The smell made his eye's water. "2 times a day."

"How much does this come to, Joseph?" Dumbledore asked. Taking his gaze from the pickled lizards on the window.

He added it up in his head. "Lets see here, 15 for the cage, 10 for the snake, and 7 for the rats and other things. Your total comes to 32 galleons flat."

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and took out 32 gold coins.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" Joseph said, putting the money someplace where tom couldn't see. He conveniently forgot to tell them that if the snake ever got out of the cage and was able to

Tom grabbed everything and walked out of the store with Dumbledore.

"So, Tom, what are you going to name her?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom thought for a moment. "Nagini." He said finally.

"Now, all we need to do is go get you a wand and I think that's it."

Tom nodded. He wondered what the wand would look like. He hoped it would be powerful.


End file.
